Kebahagiaan Semu?
by EunJoo12
Summary: Sakura memikirkan masa depannya, apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengatasi masalah yang mengganggu pikirannya? 1st story


Kebahagiaan Semu

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Saya hanya meminjam nama karakter, tapi cerita ini punya saya :D

Selamat membaca ^^

Enjoy this fic ^^

Pagi itu, berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Sakura duduk di kursi kesayangannya sambil menatap bangunan-bangunan tinggi didepannya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya sampai Ino –teman sekamar sekaligus teman seperjuangan Sakura- terheran-heran menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Hey, kau sedang apa? Tenten sudah menunggu kita untuk latihan. Apa kau tidak mendengarku berteriak-teriak hah?" kata Ino sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Sakura (dia berusaha menutup pemandangan didepan Sakura)

"Ah, aku tidak mendengarnya Ino . Kau benar-benar mengganggu, pergilah." Usir Sakura.

"Tenten menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu sayaaang, setengah jam lagi kita akan berangkat ke tempat latihan. Bersiaplah." tak lama kemudian terdengar pintu kamar Sakura –yang juga kamar Ino- yang tertutup dengan pelan.

"Bagaimana ini?" batin Sakura gusar.

Setelah melakukan latihan rutin mereka, Sakura segera berpamitan untuk kembali ke apartemen terlebih dahulu, melihat teman-teman seperjuangannya masih asyik mengobrol, kemungkinan besar mereka masih akan lama kembali ke apartemen.

"Jika kau ingin istirahat, jangan lupa kunci pintu apartemen. Mungkin aku dan yang lain pulang sedikit larut." kata Ino.

"Iya Ino yang cantiiiik~~ Aku pergi dulu. Ah semuanyaa~~ aku pamit duluan yaa. Sampai bertemu di apartemen." pamit Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh semua temannya.

Setelah sampai di apartemen pun, Sakura masih merenung. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar ketempat tidur. Hei apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sebenarnya?

"Bagaimana jika mereka beranjak dewasa nanti? Bagaimana kalau mereka mulai sibuk dengan kehidupan mereka selanjutnya. Mereka pasti akan melanjutkan sekolah mereka, memiliki pendamping, kemudian berkeluarga dan cepat atau lambat mulai melupakanku, haaaah bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar seperti itu?" gumam Sakura sedih kemudian tanpa sadar setetes air mata meluncur di pipinya yang mulus bak porselen.

-Flashback-

Suasana _fansign_ si daerah Suna sangat ramai. Terik matahari seakan mampu membuat remaja-remaja itu pergi dengan cepat menuju tempat yang lebih sejuk. Namun kali ini berbeda, mereka bahkan rela mengantri, berdesakan dengan remaja yang lain. Apa yang membuat mereka rela berdesakan seperti itu? Hei apakah tugas sekolah kalian sudah selesai?

6 gadis cantik terlihat duduk berjajar di meja panjang sambil memberikan tanda tangan mereka dan tersenyum ramah –mereka terlihat sangat cantik- dan sesekali bercengkrama dengan fans yang meminta tanda tangan mereka.

"Siapa namamu? Ah Mira, oke. Tetap dukung kami yaa." ucap salah satu member diantara 6 gadis cantik itu.

"Kau bersama siapa?" tanya member lainnya pada seorang fans.

"Aku sendirian, kebetulan rumahku tak jauh dari sini." jawab fans itu dengan antusias, dia seorang anak kecil, mungkin sekarang dia duduk dibangku kelas 5 sekolah dasar dandia pasti bahagia sekali bisa berbincang langsung dengan idolanya.

"Saat selesai fansign nanti, cepatlah pulang." Pesan salah satu member idola remaja tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang, aku ingin menunggu kalian hingga kalian tidak terlihat di sekitar sini." sahut fans cilik itu.

"Cepatlah pulang agar kau tidak ketinggalan acara kami di stasiun TV, mungkin sebentar lagi akan tayang. Jadi setelah ini cepatlah pulang, mengerti?" kata gadis itu. Dengan sangat cepat si fans kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata dengan riang, "Aku akan langsung pulang, jangan khawatir aku pasti menonton acara kalian, Sakura-nee."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemas kearah dapur. Dibukanya kulkas yang berisi banyak makanan siap makan dan beberapa camilan. Pilihan Sakura jatuh pada minuman dingin yang ada di tumpukan makanan ringan. Kemudian dia berjalan kearah sofa diruang tengah.

Dia kembali memikirkan, bagaimana jika semua fansnya nanti mulai tumbuh dewasa. Melanjutkan kehidupan mereka dan memiliki keluarga. Apakah dia akan dilupakan? Ya, Sakura merupakan salah satu member dari grup idola remaja "Bennix" yang sedang naik daun sekarang ini. Walaupun masih 4 tahun terjun di dunia hiburan Konoha, tapi prestasi mereka tidak diragukan lagi.

Sakura tenggelam dalam lamunannya, hingga ia tak sadar kelima member sudah kembali ke apartemen.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Lesu sekali. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Tenten selaku _leader_ dari grup idola ini, dia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga kondisi semua membernya dalam keadaan sehat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Tenten-nee, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu." gumam Sakura yang masih terdengar oleh member yang lain.

"Kau bisa ceritakan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu itu, jangan simpan sendiri. Ingat, kita ini saudara, jangan anggap kita hanya sebagai teman satu grup." kata Temari sambil mengelus rambut Sakura yang lembut.

"Hanya memikirkan bagaimana masa depan kita nanti…" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Saat umur kita semakin bertambah, otomatis fans kita juga kan? Maksudku, umur mereka juga bertambah kan. Mereka kemudian meneruskan kehidupan mereka sendiri, menemukan pasangan hidup, lalu memiliki keluarga sendiri. Cepat atau lambat kita akan dilupakan." air mata kembali membasahi pipi Sakura saat dia mulai menceritakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya itu.

"Iya, kau benar. Bukankah kita juga seperti itu?" sahut Tenten yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tenten! Apa maksudmu?" geram Anko.

"Ya, aku mengerti maksud Tenten. Mungkin maksud Tenten adalah kita juga pasti seperti mereka, berkeluarga dan mengurus keluarga kita, tapi kita tetap bias berkarya untuk Konoha, benar kan Tenten-nee?" kata Hinata, member paling sabar dan sangat keibuan. Benar-benar sosok istri idaman.

"Kita memang selalu tumbuh, dan akhirnya akan berpisah. Tapi kalian harus ingat, kalau karya yang kita hasilkan tak pernah terputus. Akan selalu dinikmati dari masa ke masa. Bias saja kan fans kita membagikan karya kita kepada keturunan mereka, betapa melegendanya kita nanti." Timpal Temari berandai-andai.

"Kau tidak akan kesepian Sakura. Kau masih punya kami. Fans tidak akan melupakanmu, mereka hanya mengurangi intensitas untuk memperthatikan kita karena kesibukan mereka. Percayalah mereka akan selalu mengingat kita. Jangan anggap kebahagiaan kita ini sebagai kebahagiaan semu, tapi pandanglah sebagai kebahagiaan kecil yang menjadi awal kebahagiaan besarmu nanti." Ino mulai mengikuti Temari memberikan ceramah singkat pada Sakura.

'Siraman Rohani' yang diberikan oleh para member membuat hati Sakura lega. Setidaknya saat semua orang tumbuh semakin dewasa dan mengurusi kehidupan mereka masing-masing, masih ada keluarga dan sahabat terdekat yang selalu menemani. Sakura membayangkan saat semua member Bennix sudah berkeluarga dan mereka mengadakan konser tunggal dengan membawa anak-anak mereka diatas panggung, ah kelihatan sangat manis bukan. Sakura kini tak sabar menunggu saat itu datang.

END

Maaf buat cerita yang bener-bener datar dan feelnya kuraaaaang TT_TT aku Cuma pengen menggambarkan perasaan idola kalo mereka udah beranjak dewasa nanti, tapi kayaknya gatot yaa TT_TT adakah typo yang bertebaran?

Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberikan Review yaa ^^ butuh banget masukan untuk fict ini agar fic yang selanjutnya lebih bagus lagi ^^ kalo ada yang berminat, nanti aku buatkan sequelnya ^^ kalo ada yang mau sih hehe

Oke jangan lupa review yaaa *peluk cium**XOXO*


End file.
